


One final job

by Bec_86



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 12:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bec_86/pseuds/Bec_86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross needs Aaron's help on one last job but will the mechanic be able to keep their relationship purely professional?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One final job

"Oi, you. I've got a job I need help with. You up for it?"   
"Ross, I told you I'm done with all that shit. Why don't you go ask one of your other friends? Oh yeah, that's right, you don't have any."  
"Funny aren't ya. C'mon, the money's good. Might even split it 60/40 if you're a good little boy. What d'ya say?"  
"No ta, not after last time."   
"You know we're good together Aaron, we proved that before. One last job before you go straight. Well, you know what I mean."   
Ross gave Aaron that cheeky wink of his.  
As much as Aaron wanted to, he couldn't help feeling drawn to Ross' dodgy dealings. One more job couldn't hurt, could it?   
"I'll think about it."   
"A Dingle, thinking? That's a new one!"   
"Fuck off Ross. If you want my help you're gonna have to be a bit more convincing. What is it you want me for this time? And how will you make it worth my while?"   
"Meet me outside the pub when you finish. I'll tell you all about it."   
Ross walked away from the garage with a smirk across his face. He knew Aaron couldn't help himself and he was glad. He was the only one he knew he could trust with this kind of job. He wouldn't grass, he wouldn't argue, he'd just get on with it and get out. Of course that wasn't the only reason Ross wanted to work with Aaron again but he certainly wasn't going to admit that out loud any time soon. 

Back at the garage, Aaron was trying his best to focus on the job at hand before his meeting later. He was only doing a service on a car which should've been a simple, routine job, but he couldn't concentrate.   
"Aaron, what the bloody hell is wrong with you?"  
"What d'you mean?" Cain was interrupting his thoughts.  
"You're miles away. I was just asking if you wanted a brew!"   
"Sorry," he mumbled. "Nah, you're alright. I want to get this finished and get off. Don't need the distraction."  
"Suit yourself. But you seem distracted enough already if you ask me."  
He wasn't wrong there. His thoughts wandered back to his earlier conversation. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea to work with Ross again. He loved the thrill of it, and he couldn't pretend that the money wasn't a draw, but it had been hard enough last time. He knew Ross was only winding him up, that his 'flirting' (if you could call it that) was nothing more than harmless banter, but it gave him butterflies in his stomach. Ross was straight and there was nothing Aaron could do about that. He'd just have to keep his crush secret and hope that it'd go away. 

Sitting at the wooden bench, Ross sipped his pint and waited. He was hoping this meeting would go well; he needed the money from the job. He could tell Aaron was keener than he'd let on. Ross could read the signs, he knew that Aaron liked him in that way. He played on it, flirting with him to get what he wanted. He was easy to flirt with. Those big, blue, puppy-dog eyes of his made Ross feel a bit nervous inside. He'd had an encounter with another man once, while he was away from his family and living in Leeds, but that was a one off. He was drunk. He wasn't going to let it happen again, even if he did occasionally feel that tingle when he saw a particularly good looking bloke. He liked women and that was an end to it. Besides, Aaron had slept with his brother and that would be all kinds of weird.

Ever since their fight on the first day they met, Aaron hadn't known what to think. Ross was an arrogant prick who didn't care about anyone except his brother Finn. The brother he'd fucked. Damn, how Aaron had regretted that night. Finn wasn't bad by any means, but he was Adam's brother. And Ross'. 

Ahead of him, sat outside the Woolpack, he could see Ross perched on one of the benches. He looked good. Black t-shirt and jacket with dark blue jeans. Not too tight but tight enough that he could see the outline of his thigh muscles. He couldn't help but look him up and down. He'd love to grab on to those thighs and...  
"Eyeing me up are ya?" Called Ross across the road. "No offence but you're not my type darling'"   
Aaron narrowed his eyes. Too obvious. He'd have to be more careful or he'd give himself away and Ross would never let him live it down.   
"Where's mine?" He asked. "Thought you were meant to be sweet talking me?"   
"Wasn't sure if you'd show up! Sit down and I'll fetch it. We've got plenty to discuss."   
Ross pulled himself up off the bench, giving Aaron a cheeky smile as he did. As he walked inside, he wiggled his bum back and forth to wind Aaron up. It was working. Aaron felt the familiar twitch in his trousers. 

As he stepped inside the pub, Ross sighed out loud. Shit. Aaron had a tight black t-shirt on with his arms showing. They were toned and tanned and Ross started to picture all the things that Aaron might do with them. He'd never fancied a bloke like this before. It'd have to be their last job. Anymore than this could get out of hand and that wouldn't do. Before he ordered the drinks he dashed into the toilets and splashed his face with cold water. He needed to stay calm. If he concentrated on the job he'd be fine. 

Meanwhile, outside, Aaron was breathing in the cool fresh air. He needed to relax, calm down and concentrate too. It was just a stupid crush and as much as he thought it seemed like Ross might be interested, he reminded himself that he was a wind up merchant and you couldn't take anything he said or did seriously.   
___________________________________  
Once Aaron had opened the doors, Ross swung the car into the garage. It was a thing of beauty: sleek, smart and worth a fortune. They were going to do well out of this, no doubt about it. They looked at each other, eyes twinkling, and grinned. They made a damn good team and they knew it.  
___________________________________  
They'd sold the car. Less than an hour after they stolen it, they'd sold it on. As the new owner drove away, they jumped up and down with glee. 

"Fuck, we make a good team! Wish we'd met years ago, we'd be loaded by now!" Ross smirked. He grabbed Aaron to hug him, excitement taking over his body.   
Aaron looked up. He was biting his bottom lip. As excited as he was, he couldn't help wishing he'd met Ross earlier too. He looked up into his eyes, blue meeting brown, and lunged forward. He couldn't help himself. As much as he knew he probably get punched, the moment had taken him. 

Their lips met, mouths opened and tongues collided. Aaron's arms wrapped around Ross' waist, hands spreading across his hips. Ross pulled him closer, leaning into the kiss. He breathed in his scent deeply through his nose and boy, did Aaron smell good. Aaron pushed him up against the wall of the garage; he could feel Ross hardening beneath his trousers as his did the same. He couldn't quite believe this was happening. Ross fucking Barton. He must be dreaming. He reached up and pulled off Ross' jacket, sliding it off his arms and on to the floor. The rest of his clothes followed. Ross was quick to strip Aaron too, taking him by surprise when he undid his jeans.   
"Are you sure about this?" Aaron asked him. As much as he wanted him, he needed to be sure it wasn't just one sided.  
"I've wanted you since the moment we met. There's a fine line between love and hate and I think we crossed it."


End file.
